pokemon_cobalt_mist_crimson_hazefandomcom-20200216-history
Lizord
Lizord |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" | |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Type' | colspan="3" style="width: 50%; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Species' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" |Burrow Lizard Pokémon |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Abilities/Hidden Ability' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" |Overgrow; Effect Spore |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Exp. at Lv. 100/Leveling Rate' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" |1,059,860 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Regional Pokédex numbers' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" |#001 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); width: 50%;" |'Height' | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); width: 50%;" |'Weight' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" | |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Dex Color' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" |Green |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Catch Rate' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" |45 |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Gender Ratio' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" | |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'Breeding' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; width: 50%;" | Field/Grass | colspan="3" style="width: 50%;" | 20 cycles (5140 minimum steps) |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80);" |'EV yield' |- | colspan="6" style="text-align: center;" | |} Lizord '''is a Grass-type Pokémon. It evolves into Recklaw at level 16, which evolves into Razard at level 36. Along with Embleet and Powpown , Lizord is one of the three Starter Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Cobalt Mist & Crimson Haze. Biology Lizord is a lizard-like Pokémon with green and purple markings on him. It has a long tail with green, purple, and gray stripes. It has a little bump on its back made of scales, which can release itchy spores. It has sharp claws, and it uses them to defend itself. '''Behavior Lizord is very defensive, and will scratch, bite, whip, or release spores on anyone that tries to pet it. It is very hard for trainers to tame it due to its aggresive disposition. It likes to dig holes with its sharp claws and sleep in them. Lizord does not need water to survive, since it has adapted to arid climates. It needs food, which it gets from desert plants. Habitat Lizord lives in deserts and travels around them. It travels to find food. It eats desert plants. Every night, it digs a burrow and sleeps in it. The next morning. it starts traveling again. It will leave the desert, but will not leave any arid or semi-arid climate, meaning it will only make homes and travel within areas such as savannas. Game data 'Pokédex entries' |It travels a lot, and digs a hole every night to sleep. It does not need water to survive. |} 'Game locations' |Starter from Professor Lily; Rural Safari Zone (Rare) |} 'Held items' None. 'Stats' 'Type effectiveness' | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;" | | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;" | | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;" | |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' 'By TM/HM' 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |} 'Evolution' | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Trivia 'Origin' Lizord's design is based on a Komodo Dragon. 'Name origin' Lizord is a corruption of the word lizard. In other languages